Opposites Attract, Once Again
by AdmiralBlakeUnicorn
Summary: This will be a multi chapter story fear not!
1. Get Out

Why do I feel this again? I knew this would happen. Opposites are supposed to be just that opposites. Something about the vampire just made her tingle ,no, the girl made her melt. Until she was just a puddle of blushing goo on the floor. She sighed for the thousandth time that night. Sitting at her vanity brushing those sticky locks of hair. A breeze came in through her partially open window sending goosebumps up the princesses arms. "So you do wear the shirt." The pink girl jolted up startled. She finds the grey-blue skinned girl a few feet away smirking at her. "Marceline could you possibly knock next time?" She drags her tongue over one long pointed fang and grins. " I suppose I could try as long as that means there will be a next time." She replies it is obvious she is flirting with the princess. Sighing Marceline flopped on the fluffy pink bed. "La,da,da,da,da I'm gonna bury you in the ground." She floated over the pink girl breathing down her neck. Gently licking her nape she nibbled on her sugary pink ear. The princess jumped up from her vanity anger flushing through her, she wasn't sure what she was mad about, but she took out her rage on the vampire. "Get out of here!" She threw the window open "Get out,get out,get out!" Marceline's clenched fists were shaking in rage. Hot tears threatened to pour out of her eyes. A couple tears rolled out her eyes. "Fine, be that way!" She angrily flew out of the window. There was a knot in the princesses stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up. What was wrong with her? She couldn't still love the vampire could she? She ran to the window and cried. It was an hour before she stopped crying. Bonnibel rested her head on the window pane and let out a scream. "Princess, are you alright?" The peppermint butler hurried into the bedroom. "I heard a scream and thought the Ice King was kidnapping you!" The princess looked up with watery eyes, sniffling like a child. "I need you to do me favor." The small butler looked skeptically at her. "Of course anything for you princess." Assuming she wanted him to do something like draw her a bath he didn't expect what would happen next. "I want you to find Marceline The Vampire Queen."


	2. Tracked

He ran and ran as fast as he could. The princess made it very clear that the vampire was to be found quickly. He didn't know why the princess needed such a savage creature, but he didn't ask. There was one problem though, Peppermint Butler had no idea where the vampire girl lived. Finn and Jake would be reasonable people to ask. It was decided he would ask Finn and Jake. He was out of breath as he saw the big tree house in the distance. Finn heard a knock at the door. "Yo, Jake I think someones at the door, bro!" he yelled he was currently busy playing Beemo. "Alright, man I'll get it!" Jake yelled back. He opened the door and was surprised to see Peppermint Butler. "Hello, good sir I am in need of directions might you be able to help me?" He was sickeningly polite, but that is how a butler of high class should be.  
"Yeah Peppermint where do ya need to go?" Finn was coming down the stairs when the butler asked "I need to find Marceline The Vampire Queen." Finn was so surprised he fell down the stairs and slammed onto the couch. "Oh, uh, I guess we can take you to her house." Finn and Jake exchanged suspicious looks, but didn't question the small butler. They lived relatively close to the vampire so it took all of ten minutes to get there. Despite a very awkwardly quiet walk nothing went wrong. Finn was slightly sad there was no evil butt to kick. The group arrived at a cave that smelled of mildew and damp forest floors. "Her house is just in the cave, we should head back before it gets too dark. Peppermint Butler nodded them off and cautiously took small steps into the cave until he was standing right infront of a little purple and pink cottage. Does Marceline really live here he wondered. He knocked once,twice,three times and waited for only a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Marceline opened the door with a smirk on her face. She was wearing a red and black striped cardigan and ripped light blue capris. "Well hello there Peppermint Butler, what can I do for you?"


End file.
